knights_and_timingfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights and Timing
Knights and Timing is an upcoming American CGI-animated series produced and developed by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is set to premiere on Disney Channel in December 2016. The series is about a 12 year old boy who discovers another dimension where the year is 2016 and has all the modern technology, but the entire dimension is still in a medieval period. He befriends the crown princess, two half-brothers from the castle who are spirit hunters, and a peasant village girl who happens to be the princess's best friend. Plot Parker is a 12-year-old Latino boy in the sixth grade. One day while coming home from school he discovers a "stray portal" half open in an alley and decides to check it out. He ends up in a different dimension where the year is 2016, modern technology exists but the era is still similar to that of medieval times. Parker befriends the crown princess of the kingdom, two half-brothers living in the palace and the princess's best friend who is a peasant girl from the village. Using a magical ink pen the princess gives him, Parker can now open the portal anytime and often visits and explores the dimension beyond. Cast and characters *'Parker Reynolds' (voiced by Riley Snyder)- Parker is the titular character of the show. He is a 12 year old Latino boy who discovers a portal to another dimension. *'Princess Zahara' (voiced by Ariel Hirsch)- The crown princess of her dimension. She is the first to meet Parker, and befriends him at once. She is implied to be around 13 years old. *'Zayden' (voiced by Alex Crossman) and Race (voiced by Isaak Nile Fitzler)- Zayden and Race are two half-brothers who are spirit hunters/the castle's "royal crime fighters" and live in the palace. Zayden (15 years old) and Race (9 years old) share the same mother, but they both have different dads. Their biological mother, however, is deceased, and Zayden's biological dad lives with them in the palace, though Race is implied to have some disdain towards him and calls him by his first name instead of "Dad". **Zayden is implied to have a crush in Kelsey, and vice versa *'Kelsey' (voiced by Jillian Rose Reed)- Kelsey is a peasant girl from the village who just so happens to be the princess's best friend. She is 15. **Kelsey is implied to have a crush in Zayden, and vice versa. Supporting characters *'Serena'- She is technically the palace maid, but she often joins in with Princess and is a good friend of hers. Some people look down on her for being a maid and hence lower-class. *'Carter'- Carter is Kelsey's anthropomorphic cheetah cub. *'Skye' (voiced by Elsa Covianne), Paige (voiced by Marcia Cress) and Marley (voiced by Andy Samberg) - A trio of vampire triplets (two girls and one boy). They are part of the palace's royal guard and are usually used for spying on enemies, as they can turn into bats. They are all 11 years old and all look very similar. Music The show's score is composed by Disney music star Michael Giacchino. Production The show was originally supposed to air a few months before December 2016, but got replaced with Descendants and was nearly cancelled. It came back into production mid-September 2016. Reception TBA Trivia See also Gallery